


The End of Days

by Crash_Martini



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Martini/pseuds/Crash_Martini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihara Izaya has no plans of dying at the hands of divine beings or their apocalypse scenarios.</p><p>Or Heiwajima Shizuo for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Days

In the end of days, it is said that the sky will rain fire and the earth sill split open to release insurmountable terrors upon the world. Some say that the divine will select a chosen few to be taken to everlasting paradise to spend all of eternity in bliss. Others say that demons will roam the earth and try to take as many souls to the dark abyss beneath the surface before the rest are lost forever.

As Izaya sat there catching his ragged breath, he couldn't help but think back on all of the apocalypse theories his dear human beings had fostered over the years. It was almost too good to be true, that they could continue to be so interesting even after all this time. That despite all their words of hope and faith, most of them still feared everlasting damnation and torture for sins that they may or may not have even committed. It seemed so contradictory for them to preach forgiveness and yet fear a possibly merciless deity that was supposed to have caused their creation in the first place. To Izaya, there was no point in fearing all that. In fact, there was no point to fear anything at all.

It was all so sickeningly human.

Izaya was too far above all that, even as he was forced to curl in on himself as he slumped down onto the ground in an alleyway far removed from the hustle and bustle of the city he so loved. The fur trim of his coat was wet and matted down in some spots where his blood had smeared or dripped onto it, letting tufts of it sharpen into spikes as it started to dry. The head wound that had caused his own treacherous blood to befoul his clothes had closed, he thought, but still throbbed with every forceful beat of his stressed heart. Regardless, he was sure that the damage did not require any immediate attention as he could still see straight and his balance had not been an issue, thus allowing him to perform his showy maneuvers in order to escape danger.

That "danger" itself had long since been lost in the streets of Ikebukuro between disorienting alleyways and the crowds of people. It was a Saturday night, after all, and the districts of Ikebukuro were alive and thrumming with activity. The kind of activity that always brought the infamous "people-watcher" to the streets, despite the dangers.

This particular danger was in the form of a tall debt-collector in a bartender suit sporting a, as Izaya liked to refer to it, bad dye-job. But his bright hair color had always been meant as a warning rather than a fashion statement, so Izaya knew it didn't bother the ogre in the slightest. What DID seem to bother him, however, was Orihara Izaya's very existence, and Izaya took that to mean that it was very much his right... no, his duty to cause the blond as much irritation and annoyance as he possibly could.

Though it wasn't out of any sense of malice that he did this, nor did he really get anything out of it.

If you asked Izaya why he tormented the man so much, he would simply shrug it off and say that it was because the brute wasn't human and he had no reason to treat him like he was. On the other hand, Shizuo seemed to only want to crush his skull. Many tried to say it was well-deserved, though Izaya happened to remember their first meeting much differently than how other people portrayed it.

Heiwajima Shizuo had swung first after all. He was only ever on the defense.

Usually he managed to escape from Shizuo without incident or injury, only suffering loud screaming and profanity directed toward him. That was easy enough to deal with. But every once in awhile, Shizuo somehow managed to deviate from whatever path Izaya had known him to be on and had ended up surprising his former classmate on a number of occasions. It frustrated him to no end how Shizuo could manage to exceed his expectations at seemingly every turn. Izaya supposed that was why he found him so interesting in the first place, even though he didn't consider him to be one of his humans.

This time was one of those times that Shizuo got the jump on him and Izaya laughed from his spot on the ground, leaning against the filthy alleyway wall, as he thought about how easily Shizuo sometimes ruined his plans. Stupid, brainless Shizuo, who he couldn't read or control no matter how hard he tried. It was like playing a game of chess with someone who was actually playing checkers. No matter which piece he moved, or how carefully placed his moves were, Shizuo just jumped over them this way and that until Izaya was left with only a few pieces.

But those were his favorite types of games anyway so he knew he would never quit their silly match. Izaya with his careful coordination and Shizuo with his mindless brutality.

So Izaya carefully made his way back home, always the first to point out how much he hated his adversary but never able to admit how much he loved their game.

He knew that one day, his end would come. But not at the hands of an unpredictable beast. No, Izaya would end things on his own terms. After the war. After Celty awoke. After he had proved himself a worthy opponent. Then, and only then, would he allow himself to leave this world. Not by heaven's fire or by the blow from a beast, but through his own ability to ravage the world with chaos and leave nothing in his wake but the woeful cries of his precious humans.

Yes, then he would finally be ready.

But not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a little more of Izaya just being Izaya. Thinking he's invincible and always in control.


End file.
